


Motivations

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Cor Leonis had found out that Prince Noctis' friend had signed up for the Crownsguard. Curious about his motivations, he decided to personally conduct the interview.





	Motivations

**Author's Note:**

> I had always been curious about Prompto's motivations in joining Noctis's crew.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Immoral Crow and Milodrums for taking time off and helping me beta this piece :D They are awesome yo


End file.
